List of Quotes - Aty
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Aty. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Aty Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': Aty, your moves... Do you have ninja experience? Aty: Well, I've had military training... Oh, and I jump across lily pads and stuff. Kage-Maru: Lily pads? The training of a true shinobi! Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Former soldier, teacher, summoner? That's quite a resume. Jill: Maybe the Bio-Terrorism task force will be the next step for you, huh? Aty: I-I think maybe we should first deal with the battle in front of us... Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Aty': Let's go, Chrom and Lucina! I'll do my best, too! Lucina: Wow... If only we had her kind of awakening power. Chrom: Do you think that sort of awakening ritual would work on the Falchion? Victory *'Chrom': A summoner? I would be ecstatic to have someone like you in my militia. Lucina: And a teacher, too! She might make a fine tactician. Aty: I do appreciate the interest, but, er... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Chun-Li': Xiaoyu, you fight well, but the same can't be said for your studies. Aty: Really? Maybe you need better teachers! Xiaoyu: Maybe I do... All the teachers I know are such screwballs. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Ciel': Guess we'll just have to pick 'em off, one by one. Aty: No worries! I've always been pretty good at whack-a-mole. Nana: Oh, right! How handy are you with a hammer, Aty? Dante & Vergil Intro *'Vergil': Summoner, can you call forth devils as well? Aty: Devils? Well, there are creatures from the Spirit World Sapureth I could-- Dante: Whoa, Aty, don't worry. We've already got enough devils here. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Morrigan': Mmmm, you get me so worked up. Let's make this a night to remember... Aty: Oh, sure! We can stay up late talking about stuff. Demitri: That isn't exactly the type of night we're in the mood for... Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Excuse me, teacher! Would crepes and custard and melons count as an afternoon meal? Aty: Well, as snacks, certainly. Although melons are more of a dessert fruit... Ichiro: This isn't a picnic, Erica. Victory *'Aty': Well, that's that. Time to gather up some food ingredients. Erica: I'll handle the cooking! Let's see, omelets, fried fish, minestrone... Ichiro: Erica, no! For the love of all that is good and holy! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Aty': Are you going to school, Jin? I hope your father's encouraging your studies. Kazuya: Hmph. He can study the physics of his body falling off a cliff, for all I care. Jin: Try not to get us riled up against each other before battle, Aty. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Kiryu': I bet the kids dig having a teacher like you. Aty: Oh, if anything, I learn a lot more from the children. Majima: If you'd been my teacher, I probably woulda studied a lot more, babe. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Haseo': We got company. Back me up, Atoli! Wait, you're not Atoli. Aty: Now, now, Haseo, no picking on your teacher. Kite: Heh. Bet you thought The World would keep you safe from school discipline. Victory *'Kite': I wonder if this battle's ever gonna end? Aty: Just take it easy. Keep walking ahead and never give up. Haseo: At a walking pace, huh? Hah. Yeah, great. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'KOS-MOS': For what purpose are these enemies here? For what purpose are we here? Fiora: Prepare yourself for this battle, ex-military instructor! Aty: Um... If you want the power to survive, release me! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu *'Reiji': Hey, Aty, if you ever need help, feel free to give Xiaomu a summon. Xiaomu: I am Xiaomu, the great Sage Fox! My incisors yearn to rend flesh! Aty: Um... I'll pass. I'm not convinced she'll obey my commands. Intro Victory *'Aty': Well, that wraps that up! Want to scrounge for food and throw together a snack? Xiaomu: Ooh! I can take a mushroom and another mushroom and make a poison mushroom! Reiji: Uh, how 'bout we just leave the cooking to Aty? Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': Hey Aty, can I interest you in books from the Ken Masters karate-by-mail course? Aty: Thanks, Ken. The kids'll love 'em! Ryu: Are you marketing out into fantasy worlds now, Ken? Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Sakura': Aty, do you have a summon that observes people and reports back if they're cheating on you? Aty: That's rather specific... What would you use it for? Gemini: Oh, I think it's pretty obvious what she's after... Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': If you have any Option robots to call upon, Aty, have at it. Aty: Right! I'll summon my own Mashira ninja army! Hotsuma: We don't need any more shinobi. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': How exactly do you teleport your companions, Aty? X''': Yeah, where did Pirate-Man and Muscle-Man come from? '''Aty: M-My summoned monsters have real names, actually... Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': Care to lecture us on battle tactics, Aty? Aty: Absolutely! First, make sure your summoned beast will do your bidding! Flynn: I'm not sure Repede is going to like that... Victory *'Aty': Well, our foes are down. Time to nab some ingredients. I'm good at finding those! Flynn: I'd be happy to handle the cooking later, Aty. Yuri: Flynn cooking? With whatever we find on the ground here? I'm out. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': You were a soldier!? Seriously? I never saw anyone that cute when I was in the military? Aty: W-Well, I left the force pretty quickly. I work as a teacher now. Zephyr: Heh. Well, I'm game. Wanna teach us a thing or two? Victory *'Vashyron': Ahh, Aty! The most alluring companion at my hostess club! Zephyr: Woohoo! Glad to have you join us on the rails of fate! Aty: That's nice, but... You really shouldn't decide these things for people. Category:Quotes